pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimir Nabokov
| death_place = Montreux, Switzerland | occupation = Novelist, lepidopterist, academic | nationality = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = Modernism, Postmodernism | notableworks = The Defense (1930), The Real Life of Sebastian Knight (1941), Lolita (1955), Pale Fire (1962), Speak, Memory (1936–1966) | spouse = Véra Nabokovа | children = Dmitri Nabokov | relatives = | influences = Alexander Pushkin, Marcel Proust, Anton Chekhov, Jorge Luis Borges, Ivan Turgenev, James Joyce, Andrei Bely, François-René de Chateaubriand, Franz Kafka, Gustave Flaubert, Nikolai Gogol, Edgar Allan Poe, Leonid Andreyev, Leo Tolstoy | influenced = Martin Amis, Michael Chabon, Don DeLillo, Victor Pelevin, Jeffrey Eugenides, Jhumpa Lahiri, Thomas Pynchon, Daniel Handler, Christopher Hitchens, Zadie Smith, John Updike, John Banville, David Cronenberg, Richard Rorty, Javier Marías, Nick Cave, Oğuz Atay, Joanna Newsom, Anthony Burgess, Terence McKenna | awards = | signature = Vladimir Nabokov signature.svg | website = | portaldisp = }} Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov (Влади́мир Влади́мирович Набо́ков) (22 April,1899 - 2 July 1977) was a Russian-American novelist. Life Overview Nabokov's earliest 9 novels were written in Russian. He then rose to international prominence as a writer of English prose. He also made serious contributions as a lepidopterist and chess composer. Nabokov's Lolita (1955) is his most famous novel, and often considered his finest work in English. It exhibits the love of intricate word play and synesthetic detail that characterised all his works. He was a finalist for the National Book Award for Fiction 7 times, but never won it. in Saint Petersburg where Nabokov was born and lived until age 18]] Russia Nabokov was born on 22 April 1899 (10 April 1899 Old-Style), in Saint Petersburg,b to a wealthy and prominent family of minor nobility. He was the eldest of five children of liberal lawyer, statesman, and journalist Vladimir Dmitrievich Nabokov and his wife, Elena Ivanovna née Rukavishnikova. His cousins included the composer Nicolas Nabokov. He spent his childhood and youth in St. Petersburg and at the country estate Vyra near Siverskaya, to the south of the city. Nabokov's childhood, which he called "perfect", was remarkable in several ways. The family spoke Russian, English, and French in their household, and Nabokov was trilingual from an early age. In fact, much to his patriotic father's chagrin, Nabokov could read and write in English before he could in Russian. In Speak, Memory Nabokov recalls numerous details of his privileged childhood, and his ability to recall in vivid detail memories of his past was a boon to him during his permanent exile, and provided a theme that echoes from his earliest book Mary to later works such as Ada or Ardor: A Family Chronicle. While the family was nominally Orthodox, they felt no religious fervor, and Vladimir was not forced to attend church after he lost interest. In 1916, Nabokov inherited the estate Rozhdestveno, next to Vyra, from his uncle Vasiliy Ivanovich Rukavishnikov ("Uncle Ruka" in Speak, Memory), but lost it in the October Revolution a year later; this was the only house he ever owned. Emigration After the 1917 February Revolution, Nabokov's father became a secretary of the Russian Provisional Government, and the family was forced to flee the city after the Bolshevik Revolution for Crimea, not expecting to be away for very long. They lived at a friend's estate and in September 1918 moved to Livadiya; Nabokov's father was a minister of justice of the Crimean provisional government. After the withdrawal of the German Army (November 1918) and the defeat of the White Army in early 1919, the Nabokovs sought exile in western Europe. On 2 April 1919, the family left Sevastopol on the last ship, then settled briefly in England. Vladimir enrolled in Trinity College, Cambridge, majoring in zoology initially, and then in Slavic and Romance languages. He later drew on his Cambridge experiences to write the novel Glory. In 1920, his family moved to Berlin, where his father set up the émigré newspaper Rul (Rudder). Nabokov would follow to Berlin after his studies at Cambridge 2 years later. Berlin (1922–37) In March 1922, Nabokov's father was assassinated in Berlin by Russian monarchist Piotr Shabelsky-Bork as he was trying to shield the real target, Pavel Milyukov, a leader of the Constitutional Democratic Party-in-exile. This mistaken, violent death would echo again and again in Nabokov's fiction, where characters would meet their deaths under mistaken terms. (In Pale Fire, for example, one interpretation of the novel has an assassin mistakenly kill the poet John Shade, when his actual target is a fugitive European monarch.) Shortly after his father's death, Nabokov's mother and sister moved to Prague. Nabokov stayed in Berlin, where he had become a recognised poet and writer within the émigré community and published under the nom de plume V. Sirin. To supplement his scant writing income, he taught languages and gave tennis and boxing lessons. Of his 15 Berlin years, Dieter E. Zimmer wrote: "He never became fond of Berlin, and at the end intensely disliked it. He lived within the lively Russian community of Berlin that was more or less self-sufficient, staying on after it had disintegrated because he had nowhere else to go to. He knew little German. He knew few Germans except for landladies, shopkeepers, the petty immigration officials at the police headquarters."Dieter E. Zimmer Presentation of book Nabokov’s Berlin at the International Vladimir Nabokov Symposium, St. Petersburg, 15 July 2002. In 1922 Nabokov became engaged to Svetlana Siewert; she broke off the engagement in early 1923, with her parents worrying that he could not provide for her. In May 1923 he met a Jewish-Russian woman, Véra Evseyevna Slonim, at a charity ball in BerlinAmis, Martin. Visiting Mrs Nabokov: And Other Excursions. pages 115–118. Penguin Books (1993) printed 1994. ISBN 0-14-023858-1. and married her in April 1925. Their only child, Dmitri, was born in 1934. In 1936, Véra lost her job because of the increasingly anti-Semitic environment; also in that year the assassin of Nabokov's father was appointed 2nd-in-command of the Russian émigré group. In the same year Nabokov began seeking a job in the English-speaking world. In 1937 he left Germany for France, where he had a short affair with Russian émigrée Irina Guadanini; his family followed, making their last visit to Prague en route. They settled in Paris, but also spent time in Cannes, Menton, Cap d'Antibes, and Frejus. In May 1940 the Nabokov family fled from the advancing German troops to the United States on board the SS Champlain. America The Nabokovs settled in Manhattan and Vladimir started a job at the American Museum of Natural History. In October he met Edmund Wilson, who became his close friend (until their falling out 2 decades later) and introduced Nabokov's work to American editors. Nabokov went to Wellesley College in 1941 as resident lecturer in comparative literature. The position, created specifically for him, provided an income and free time to write creatively and pursue his lepidoptery. Nabokov is remembered as the founder of Wellesley's Russian Department. The Nabokovs resided in Wellesley, Massachusetts during the 1941–42 academic year. In September 1942 they moved to Cambridge where they lived until June 1948. Following a lecture tour through the United States, Nabokov returned to Wellesley for the 1944–45 academic year as a lecturer in Russian. In 1945, he became a naturalized citizen of the United States. He served through the 1947-1948 term as Wellesley's 1-man Russian Department, offering courses in Russian language and literature. His classes were popular, due as much to his unique teaching style as to the wartime interest in all things Russian. At the same time he was the de facto curator of lepidoptery at Harvard University's Museum of Comparative Zoology."Nabokov, Scientist" Natural History, July, 1999 After being encouraged by Morris Bishop, Nabokov left Wellesley in 1948 to teach Russian and European literature at Cornell University. Among his students at Cornell was future U.S. Supreme Court Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg, who later identified Nabokov as a major influence on her development as a writer.Ginsberg interview with Bryan Garner Nabokov wrote Lolita while travelling on butterfly-collection trips in the western United States that he undertook every summer. Véra acted as "secretary, typist, editor, proofreader, translator and bibliographer; his agent, business manager, legal counsel and chauffeur; his research assistant, teaching assistant and professorial understudy." When Nabokov attempted to burn unfinished drafts of Lolita, it was Véra who stopped him. He called her the best-humored woman he had ever known.For Véra's varied roles, see her New York Times obituary, "Vera Nabokov, 89, Wife, Muse and Agent", 11 April 1991; the non-incinerated Lolita appears in Brian Boyd's Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years, p. 170; Véra's charm appears in both the Times obituary and p. 601 of Boyd. In June 1953 Nabokov and his family went to Ashland, Oregon, renting a house on Meade Street from Professor Taylor, head of the Southern Oregon College Department of Social Science. There he finished Lolita and began writing the novel Pnin. He roamed the nearby mountains looking for butterflies, and wrote a poem called Lines Written in Oregon. On 1 October 1953, he and his family returned to Ithaca, New York, where he would later teach the young writer Thomas Pynchon."Snapshot: Nabokov's Retreat" , Medford Mail Tribune, 5 November 2006, p. 2 Montreux (Switzerland)]] After the great financial success of Lolita, Nabokov was able to return to Europe and devote himself exclusively to writing. His son had obtained a position as an operatic bass at Reggio Emilia. On 1 October 1961, Nabokov and Véra moved to the Montreux Palace Hotel in Montreux, Switzerland, where he lived until the end of his life.Herbert Gold (Summer-Fall 1967). "Vladimir Nabokov, The Art of Fiction No. 40". The Paris Review. From his 6th-floor quarters he conducted his business and took tours to the Alps, Corsica, and Sicily to hunt butterflies. In 1976 he was hospitalized with an undiagnosed fever. He was rehospitalized in Lausanne in 1977 suffering from severe bronchial congestion. He died on July 2, 1977, in Montreux surrounded by his family and, according to his son, Dmitri, "with a triple moan of descending pitch".Robert McCrum, "The Final Twist in Nabokov's Untold Story." The Observer (25 October 2009)http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2009/oct/25/nabokov-original-of-laura-mccrum His remains were cremated and are buried at the Clarens cemetery in Montreux.The Garland Companion to Vladimir Nabokov. Vladimir E. Alexandrov (editor). Garland Publishing. New York (1995) ISBN 0-8153-0354-8, pages xxix–l At the time of his death, he was working on a novel titled The Original of Laura. His wife Véra and son Dmitri were entrusted with Nabokov's literary executorship, and though he asked them to burn the manuscript, they chose not to destroy his final work. The incomplete manuscript, around 125 handwritten index cards,Interview with Dmitri Nabokov on NPR – 30 April 2008 remained in a Swiss bank vault where only 2 people, Dmitri Nabokov and an unknown person, had access. Portions of the manuscript were shown to Nabokov scholars. In April, 2008, Dmitri announced that he would publish the novel. The Original of Laura was published on 17 November 2009. Prior to the incomplete novel's publication, several short excerpts of The Original of Laura were made public, most recently by German weekly Die Zeit, which in its 14 August 2008 issue for the first time reproduced some of Nabokov's original index cards obtained by its reporter Malte Herwig. In the accompanying article, Herwig concludes that "Laura", although fragmentary, is "vintage Nabokov". In July 2009, Playboy magazine acquired the rights to print a 5,000 word excerpt from The Original of Laura. It was printed in the December issue. Writing Nabokov's earliest writings were in Russian, but he came to his greatest distinction in the English language. For this achievement, he has been compared with Joseph Conrad; yet Nabokov viewed this as a dubious comparison, as Conrad composed in French and English. Nabokov disdained the comparison for aesthetic reasons, lamenting to Edmund Wilson, "I am too old to change Conradically" – which John Updike later called, "itself a jest of genius".This lament came in 1941, with Nabokov an apprentice American for less than one year. Nabokov, Vladimir. Dear Bunny, Dear Volodya: The Nabokov–Wilson Letters, 1940–1971, p. 50. Nabokov, never pen-shy, added in parentheses "this is a good one." The Updike gloss appears in Updike, John, Hugging the Shore, p. 221. Later in the Wilson letters, Nabokov offers a solid, non-comic appraisal: "Conrad knew how to handle readymade English better than I; but I know better the other kind. He never sinks to the depths of my solecisms, but neither does he scale my verbal peaks." This is in November 1950, p. 282. Nabokov translated many of his own early works into English, sometimes in cooperation with his son Dmitri. His trilingual upbringing had a profound influence on his artistry. Nabokov himself also translated into Russian 2 books that he had originally written in English, Conclusive Evidence and Lolita. The first "translation" was made because of Nabokov's feeling of imperfection in the English version. Writing the book, he noted that he needed to translate his own memories into English, and to spend a lot of time explaining things which are well known in Russia; then he decided to re-write the book once again, in his native language, and after that he made the final version, Speak, Memory (Nabokov first wanted to name it "Speak, Mnemosyne"). Nabokov was a proponent of individualism, and rejected concepts and ideologies that curtailed individual freedom and expression, such as totalitarianism in its various forms as well as Sigmund Freud's psychoanalysis.The Garland Companion to VN, ibid, pages 412ff Poshlost, or as he transcribed it, poshlust, is disdained and frequently mocked in his works.The Garland Companion to VN, ibid, pages 628ff Nabokov published under the pseudonym "Vladimir Sirin" in the 1920s to 1940s, occasionally to mask his identity from critics. He also makes cameo appearances in some of his novels, such as the character "Vivian Darkbloom" (an anagram of "Vladimir Nabokov"), who appears in both Lolita and Ada, or Ardor. Nabokov is noted for his complex plots, clever word play, and use of alliteration. He gained both fame and notoriety with his novel Lolita (1955), which tells of a grown man's devouring passion for a 12-year-old girl. This and his other novels, particularly Pale Fire (1962), won him a place among the greatest novelists of the 20th century. His longest novel, which met with a mixed response, is Ada (1969). He devoted more time to the composition of this novel than any of his others. Nabokov's fiction is characterized by its linguistic playfulness. For example, his short story "The Vane Sisters" is famous in part for its acrostic final paragraph, in which the initial letters of each word spell out a message from beyond the grave. Nabokov's stature as a literary critic is founded largely on his 4-volume translation of and commentary on Alexander Pushkin's epic of the Russian soul, Eugene Onegin, published in 1964. That commentary ended with an appendix titled Notes on Prosody which has developed a reputation of its own. It stemmed from his observation that while Pushkin's iambic tetrameters had been a part of Russian literature for a fairly short two centuries, they were clearly understood by the Russian prosodists. On the other hand, he viewed the much older English iambic tetrameters as muddled and poorly documented. In his own words: I have been forced to invent a simple little terminology of my own, explain its application to English verse forms, and indulge in certain rather copious details of classification before even tackling the limited object of these notes to my translation of Pushkin's Eugene Onegin, an object that boils down to very little — in comparison to the forced preliminaries — namely, to a few things that the non-Russian student of Russian literature must know in regard to Russian prosody in general and to Eugene Onegin in particular. He argued that all verse translations of Onegin fatally betrayed the author's use of language; critics replied that failure to make the translation as beautifully styled as the original was a much greater betrayal. Nabokov's Lectures on Literature at Cornell University where he was appointed an instructor in 1948, reveals his controversial ideas concerning art.|date=April 2010}} He firmly believed that novels should not aim to teach and that readers should not merely empathise with characters but that a 'higher' aesthetic enjoyment should be attained, partly by paying great attention to details of style and structure. He detested what he saw as 'general ideas' in novels, and so when teaching Ulysses, for example, he would insist students keep an eye on where the characters were in Dublin (with the aid of a map) rather than teaching the complex Irish history that many critics see as being essential to an understanding of the novel. During his ten years at Cornell, Nabokov introduced undergraduates to the delights of great fiction, including Bleak House by Charles Dickens, in 50-minute classroom lectures.collected by Fredson Bowers in 1980 and published by Harcourt Brace Jovanovich Not until glasnost did Nabokov's work become officially available in his native country. Mikhail Gorbachev authorised a 5-volume edition of his writing in 1988. In 2010, Kitsch Magazine, a student publication at Cornell, published a piece that focused on student reflections on these lectures and also explored Nabokov's long relationship with Playboy magazine.http://kitschmag.com/index.php?option=com_frontpage&Itemid=1&limit=9&limitstart=9 In his essay "Nabokov, or Nostalgia", Danilo Kiš wrote that Nabokov's is "a magnificent, complex, and sterile art". Russian poet Yevgeny Yevtushenko said in a Playboy interview that he could hear the clatter of surgical tools in Nabokov's prose. Synesthesia Nabokov was a self-described synesthete, who at a young age equated the number five with the colour red.Martin, Patrick. "Synaesthesia, metaphor and right-brain functioning" in Egoist. Aspects of synesthesia can be found in several of his works. In his memoir Speak, Memory, he notes that his wife also exhibited synesthesia; like her husband, her mind's eye associated colours with particular letters. They discovered that Dmitri shared the trait, and moreover that the colours he associated with some letters were in some cases blends of his parents' hues—"which is as if genes were painting in aquarelle".Nabokov interview. BBC Television (1962) For some synesthetes, letters are not simply associated with certain colors, they are themselves colored. Nabokov frequently endowed his protagonists with a similar gift. In Bend Sinister Krug comments on his perception of the word "loyalty" as being like a golden fork lying out in the sun. In The Defense, Nabokov mentioned briefly how the main character's father, a writer, found he was unable to complete a novel that he planned to write, becoming lost in the fabricated storyline by "starting with colours". Many other subtle references are made in Nabokov's writing that can be traced back to his synesthesia. Many of his characters have a distinct "sensory appetite" reminiscent of synesthesia.John Burt Foster (1993) Nabokov's Art of Memory and European Modernism Princeton University Press pp26-32 Entomology His career as an entomologist was equally distinguished. His interest in this field had been inspired by books of Maria Sibylla Merian he had found in the attic of his family's country home in Vyra.Todd, Kim. Chrysalis: Maria Sibylla Merian and the Secrets of Metamorphosis. Harcourt. p. 11, ISBN 978-0-15-101108-7 Throughout an extensive career of collecting he never learned to drive a car, and he depended on his wife Véra to take him to collecting sites. During the 1940s, as a research fellow in zoology, he was responsible for organizing the butterfly collection of the Museum of Comparative Zoology at Harvard University. His writings in this area were highly technical. This, combined with his specialty in the relatively unspectacular tribe Polyommatini of the family Lycaenidae, has left this facet of his life little explored by most admirers of his literary works. He described the Karner Blue. The genus Nabokovia was named after him in honor of this work, as were a number of butterfly and moth species (e.g. many species in the genera Madeleinea and Pseudolucia bear epithets alluding to Nabokov or names from his novels). In 1967, Nabokov commented: "The pleasures and rewards of literary inspiration are nothing beside the rapture of discovering a new organ under the microscope or an undescribed species on a mountainside in Iran or Peru. It is not improbable that had there been no revolution in Russia, I would have devoted myself entirely to lepidopterology and never written any novels at all." Palaeontologist and essayist Stephen Jay Gould discussed Nabokov's lepidoptery in his essay, "No Science Without Fancy, No Art Without Facts: The Lepidoptery of Vladimir Nabokov" (reprinted in I Have Landed). Gould notes that Nabokov was occasionally a scientific "stick-in-the-mud". For example, Nabokov never accepted that genetics or the counting of chromosomes could be a valid way to distinguish species of insects, and relied on the traditional (for lepidopterists) microscopic comparison of their genitalia. The Harvard Museum of Natural History, which now contains the Museum of Comparative Zoology, still possesses Nabokov's "genitalia cabinet", where the author stored his collection of male blue butterfly genitalia. http://www.gsas.harvard.edu/pdfs/colloquy_spring05.pdf "Nabokov was a serious taxonomist," according to the museum staff writer Nancy Pick, author of The Rarest of the Rare: Stories Behind the Treasures at the Harvard Museum of Natural History. "He actually did quite a good job at distinguishing species that you would not think were different—by looking at their genitalia under a microscope six hours a day, seven days a week, until his eyesight was permanently impaired."http://www.gsas.harvard.edu/images/stories/pdfs/colloquy_spring05.pdf Though his work was not taken seriously by professional lepidopterists during his life, new genetic research supports Nabokov's hypothesis that a group of butterfly species, called the Polyommatus blues, came to the New World over the Bering Strait in five waves, eventually reaching Chile. Many of Nabokov's fans have tried to ascribe literary value to his scientific papers, Gould notes. Conversely, others have claimed that his scientific work enriched his literary output. Gould advocates a third view, holding that the other 2 positions are examples of the post hoc ergo propter hoc fallacy. Rather than assuming that either side of Nabokov's work caused or stimulated the other, Gould proposes that both stemmed from Nabokov's love of detail, contemplation, and symmetry. Chess problems Nabokov spent considerable time during his exile on the composition of chess problems. Such compositions he published in the Russian émigré press, Poems and Problems (18 chess compositions) and Speak, Memory (1 problem). He describes the process of composing and constructing in his memoir: "The strain on the mind is formidable; the element of time drops out of one's consciousness..." To him, the "originality, invention, conciseness, harmony, complexity, and splendid insincerity" of creating a chess problem was similar to that in any other art. Politics and views Nabokov described himself as a classical liberal, in the tradition of his father.Strong opinions, Vladimir Nabokov, Vintage Books, 1990. Throughout his life he was profoundly opposed to all forms of socialism and fascism. In a poem he wrote in 1917, he described Lenin's Bolsheviks as "grey rag-tag people".Vladimir Nabokov, Barbara Wyllie, London 2010, p. 22. Later, during his American period, he expressed contempt for student activism, and all collective movements. In both letters and interviews, he reveals a profound contempt for the New Left movements of the 1960s, describing the protestors as "conformists" and "goofy hoodlums".Discourse and ideology in Nabokov's prose, by David Henry James Larmour, p. 17, Routledge, 2002.Strong opinions, Vladimir Nabokov, Vintage Books, 1990, p. 139. Nabokov supported the Vietnam War effort and voiced admiration for President Richard Nixon.Larmour, page 17''Véra (Mrs. Vladimir Nabokov), by Stacy Schiff, Random House Digital, Inc., 2000.''Book business: publishing past, present, and future, by Jacob Epstein, pp. 76–77, W. W. Norton & Company, 2002. Nabokov admitted to having a "prejudice" against women writers. He wrote to Edmund Wilson, who had been making suggestions for his lectures: "I dislike Jane Austen, and am prejudiced, in fact against all women writers. They are in another class."Dear Bunny, Dear Volodya: The Nabokov-Wilson Letters, 1940-1971, ed. Simon Karlinsky, revised edn (Berkeley: University of California Press, 2001), p. 268.Siggy Frank, Nabokov's Theatrical Imagination, (Cambridge University Press, 2012), 'p. 170. However, on rereading Mansfield Park he changed his mind and taught it in his literature course; he also praised the work of Mary McCarthy.Dear Bunny, Dear Volodya: The Nabokov-Wilson Letters, 1940-1971, ed. Simon Karlinsky, revised edn (Berkeley: University of California Press, 2001), p. 274. Although his wife Véra Nabokov worked as his personal translator and secretary, he made publicly known that his ideal translator was a male, and particularly not a "Russian-born female".Ellen Pifer, "Her monster, his nymphet: Nabokov and Mary Shelley" in Nabokov and His Fiction: New Perspectives, ed. by Julian W. Connolly, (Cambridge University Press, 1999)David S. Rutledge, Nabokov's Permanent Mystery: The Expression of Metaphysics in His Work, (Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2011), fn. 7, p. 187 In the first chapter of Glory he attributes the protagonist's similar prejudice to the impressions made by children's writers like Lidiya Charski,From Chapter 1: "Martin's first books were in English: his mother loathed the Russian magazine for children Zadushevnoe Slovo (The Heartfelt Word), and inspired in him such aversion for Madame Charski's young heroines with dusky complexions and titles that even later Martin was wary of any book written by a woman, sensing even in the best of such books an unconscious urge on the part of a middle-aged and perhaps chubby lady to dress up in a pretty name and curl up on the sofa like a pussy cat." and in the short story "The Admiralty Spire" deplores the posturing, snobbery, anti-Semitism, and cutesiness he considered characteristic of Russian women authors. Recognition Lolita novel was ranked 4th in the list of the Modern Library 100 Best Novels; Pale Fire (1962) was ranked at 53rd on the same list, and his memoir, Speak, Memory, was listed eighth on the Modern Library non-fiction list. Influence The Russian literary critic Yuly Aykhenvald was an early admirer of Nabokov, citing in particular his ability to imbue objects with life: "...he saturates trivial things with life, sense and psychology and gives a mind to objects; his refined senses notice colorations and nuances, smells and sounds, and everything acquires an unexpected meaning and truth under his gaze and through his words." The critic James Wood argued that Nabokov's use of descriptive detail proved an "overpowering, and not always very fruitful, influence on two or three generations after him", including authors such as Martin Amis and John Updike.Wood, James. "Discussing Nabokov", Slate. Retrieved 12 April 2008. While a student at Cornell in the 1950s, Thomas Pynchon attended several of Nabokov's lecturesSiegel, Jules. "Who is Thomas Pynchon, and why did he take off with my wife?" Playboy, March 1977. and went on to make a direct allusion to Lolita in chapter 6 of his novel The Crying of Lot 49 (1966) in which Serge, counter-tenor in the band The Paranoids sings: :What chance has a lonely surfer boy :For the love of a surfer chick, :With all these Humbert Humbert cats :Coming on so big and sick? :For me, my baby was a woman, :For him she's just another nymphet. It has also been argued that Pynchon's prose style is influenced by Nabokov's preference for actualism over realism.Strehle, Susan. "Actualism: Pynchon's Debt to Nabokov", Contemporary Literature 24.1, Spring 1983. pp. 30–50. Of authors who came to prominence during Nabokov's lifetime, John Banville,"John Banville", The Guardian. Retrieved 12 April 2008. Don DeLillo,Gussow, Mel. "Toasting (and Analyzing) Nabokov; Cornell Honors the Renaissance Man Who, oh Yes, Wrote 'Lolita'", The New York Times, 15 September 1998. Salman Rushdie, and Edmund White"An Interview with Edmund White", Bookslut, February 2007. Retrieved 12 April 2008. were all influenced by Nabokov. Several authors who came to prominence in the 1990s and 2000s have also cited Nabokov's work as a literary influence. Aleksandar Hemon, whose high-wire wordplay and sense of the absurd are often compared to Nabokov's, has acknowledged the latter's impact on his writing. Pulitzer Prize-winning novelist Michael Chabon listed Lolita and Pale Fire among the "books that, I thought, changed my life when I read them," and stated that "Nabokov's English combines aching lyricism with dispassionate precision in a way that seems to render every human emotion in all its intensity but never with an ounce of schmaltz or soggy language". Pulitzer Prize winner Jeffrey Eugenides said that "Nabokov has always been and remains one of my favorite writers. He's able to juggle ten balls where most people can juggle three or four.""Q & A with Jeffrey Eugenides", 5th Estate. Retrieved 12 April 2008. T. Coraghessan Boyle said that "Nabokov's playfulness and the ravishing beauty of his prose are ongoing influences" on his writing,"A Conversation with T. C. Boyle", Penguin Reading Guides. and Jhumpa Lahiri,"The Hum Inside the Skull, Revisited", The New York Times, 16 January 2005. Retrieved 12 April 2008. Marisha Pessl,"An interview with Marisha Pessl", Bookslut.com, September 2006. Retrieved 15 June 2007. Maxim D. Shrayer,Maxim D. Shayer, "Literature Is Love," in Waiting for America: A Story of Emigration, 2007, pp. 178–85.Zadie Smith,"Zadie Smith" The Guardian. Retrieved 12 April 2008. and Ki Longfellow''Woman's Hour, a long-lived and popular English radio show, 1993. have also acknowledged Nabokov's influence. Nabokov is featured both as an individual character and implicitly in W.G. Sebald's 1993 novel ''The Emigrants.Cohen, Lisa, "Review: The Emigrants by W. G. Sebald", Boston Review, February/ March 1997 issue The song cycle “Sing, Poetry” on the 2011 contemporary classical album Troika comprises settings of Russian and English versions of three of Nabokov’s poems by such composers as Jay Greenberg, Michael Schelle and Lev Zhurbin."Troika: Russia’s westerly poetry in three orchestral song cycles", Rideau Rouge Records, ASIN: B005USB24A, 2011. Publications See also *List of U.S. poets References Biography * Boyd, Brian. Vladimir Nabokov: The Russian Years. Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press, 1990. ISBN 0-691-06794-5 (hardback) 1997. ISBN 0-691-02470-7 (paperback). London: Chatto & Windus, 1990. ISBN 0-7011-3700-2 (hardback) * Boyd, Brian, Vladimir Nabokov: The American Years. Princeton, N.J.: Princeton University Press, 1991. ISBN 0-691-06797-X (hardback) 1993. 0-691-02471-5 (paperback). London: Chatto & Windus, 1992. ISBN 0-7011-3701-0 (hardback) *Ch'ien, Evelyn. See chapter, "A Shuttlecock Over the Atlantic" in "Weird English." Harvard University Press, 2004. * Field, Andrew. VN The Life and Art of Vladimir Nabokov. New York: Crown Publishers. 1986. ISBN 0-517-56113-1 * Parker, Stephen Jan. Understanding Vladimir Nabokov. Columbia: University of South Carolina Press. 1987. 978-0872494954. * Proffer, Elendea, ed. Vladimir Nabokov: A Pictorial Biography. Ann Arbor, Mich.: Ardis, 1991. ISBN 0-87501-078-4 (a collection of photographs) * Rivers, J.E., and Nicol, Charles. Nabokov's Fifth Arc. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1982. ISBN 978-0-292-75522-2. * Schiff, Stacy. Véra (Mrs. Vladimir Nabokov). New York, NY.: Random House, 1999. ISBN 0-679-44790-3. Criticism * Alexandrov, Vladimir. Nabokov's Otherworld. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1991. * Blackwell, Stephen. '' The Quill and the Scalpel: Nabokov's Art and the Worlds of Science.'' Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 2009. * Johnson, Donald Barton. Worlds in Regression: Some Novels of Vladimir Nabokov. Ann Arbor, MI: Ardis, 1985. * Foster, John Burt. Nabokov's Art of Memory and European Modernism. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1993. * Livry, Anatoly. «Nabokov le Nietzschéen», HERMANN, Paris, 2010 * Ливри, Анатолий. Физиология Сверхчеловека. Введение в третье тысячелетие. СПб.: Алетейя, 2011. — 312 с. http://exlibris.ng.ru/non-fiction/2011-06-02/6_game.html * Meyer, Priscilla. Find What the Sailor Has Hidden: Vladimir Nabokov's Pale Fire. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1989. * Nicol, Charles & Barabtarlo, Gennady. A Small Alpine Form: Studies in Nabokov's Short Fiction. London, Garland, 1993. ISBN 978-0-8153-0857-7. * Pifer, Ellen. Nabokov and the Novel. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1980. * Rutledge, David. Nabokov's Permanent Mystery: The Expression of Metaphysics in His Work. Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 2011. * Shrayer, Maxim D. The World of Nabokov's Stories. Austin and London: University of Texas Press, 1998. *Shrayer, Maxim D. "Jewish Questions in Nabokov's Life and Art." In: Nabokov and His Fiction: New Perspectives. Ed. Julian W. Connolly. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1999. PP. 73–91. * Toker, Leona. Nabokov: The Mystery of Literary Structures. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1989. * Trousdale, Rachel. Nabokov, Rushdie, and the Transnational Imagination: Novels of Exile and Alternate Worlds. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2010. * Wood, Michael. The Magician's Doubts. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1997. *Zanganeh, Lila Azam. The Enchanter: Nabokov and Happiness. New York: W. W. Norton, 2011. ISBN 978-0-393-07992-0 Bibliography * Alexandrov, Vladimir E., ed. The Garland Companion to Vladimir Nabokov. New York: Garland Publishing, 1995. ISBN 0-8153-0354-8. * Funke, Sarah. Véra's Butterflies: First Editions by Vladimir Nabokov Inscribed to his Wife. New York: Glenn Horowitz Bookseller, 1999. ISBN 0-9654020-1-0 * Juliar, Michael. Vladimir Nabokov: A Descriptive Bibliography. New York: Garland Publishing, 1986. ISBN 0-8240-8590-6. Entomology * Johnson, Kurt, and Steve Coates. Nabokov's blues: The scientific odyssey of a literary genius. New York: McGraw-Hill. ISBN 0-07-137330-6 (very accessibly written) * Sartori, Michel, ed. Les Papillons de Nabokov butterflies of Nabokov. Lausanne: Musée cantonal de Zoologie, 1993. ISBN 2-9700051-0-7 (exhibition catalogue, primarily in English) * Zimmer, Dieter E. A Guide to Nabokov's Butterflies and Moths. Privately published, 2001. ISBN 3-00-007609-3 (web page) Notes External links ;Poems *"Shakespeare" ;Prose *"A Forgotten Poet" ;Audio / video * BBC interviews 4 October 1969 *Vladimir Nabokov at YouTube ;Books *Vladimir Nabokov at Amazon.com * * Images of Nabokov First Editions ;About *Vladimir Nabokov at the Poetry Foundation *Vladimir Nabokov in NNDB. *Vladimir Nabokov (American writer) in the Encyclopædia Britannica. *Nabokov, Vladimir at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction *Vladimir Nabokov Centennial biography at Random House * "Nabokov under Glass" – New York Public Library exhibit. * * Nabokov Bibliography: All About Vladimir Nabokov in Print *Zembla - a website devoted to the life and works of Vladimir Nabokov. * "The Life and Works of Vladimir Nabokov". The New York Public Library, profile and lectures. 2002 * Nabokov Online Journal * "The problem with Nabokov". By Martin Amis 14 November 2009 * "Talking about Nabokov" George Feifer, Russia Beyond the Headlines, 24 February 2010 * "The Gay Nabokov". Salon Magazine 17 May 2000 *Vladimir Nabokov at the Internet Movie Database *"Nabokov and the Art of Poetry" * [http://www.theatlantic.com/issues/2000/04/nabokov.htm The Atlantic Monthly] – Review of Nabokov's Butterflies ;Etc. *International Vladimir Nabokov Society |PLACE OF BIRTH= Saint Petersburg, Russia |DATE OF DEATH= 2 July 1977 |PLACE OF DEATH= Montreux, Switzerland }} Category:Vladimir Nabokov Category:1899 births Category:1977 deaths Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American entomologists Category:American literary critics Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:American translators Category:Chess composers Category:Cornell University faculty Category:English–Russian translators Category:Russian expatriates in Switzerland Category:Amateur chess players Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Harvard University staff Category:Lepidopterists Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:People from Ashland, Oregon Category:Postmodern writers Category:American writers of Russian descent Category:Russian expatriates in Germany Category:Russian expatriates in France Category:Russian novelists Category:Translators of Alexander Pushkin Category:Russian dramatists and playwrights Category:Russian memoirists Category:Russian poets Category:Russian refugees Category:Russian short story writers Category:Russian literary critics Category:Russian translators Category:Translators from French Category:Translators from English Category:Translators from Old East Slavic Category:Translators from Russian Category:Translators of the Tale of Igor's Campaign Category:Wellesley College faculty Category:Writers from Oregon Category:People associated with the American Museum of Natural History Category:Russian emigrants to Germany Category:German emigrants to France Category:French emigrants to the United States Category:Fyodor Dostoyevsky scholars